


Listen

by xoma



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoma/pseuds/xoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times had been better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Here take this piece of shit~

_Times where good_ , the laughter that filled the call was loud and lively, the rage of one Irish man had them howling for decades, a certain squeaker kept the mood alive, basically the call was madness as was the explosions on screen and the death count.

Not once did the call go quiet and even if it did it was for a small second, the maniacal laughter of one man kept smile on faces as the game got hectic, the colours flashing on screen was enough to give you a seizure, touchwood of course but it was just so lively and wonderful.

"Guys! I-I may have a little problem!"

"Oh dont tell me your dick fell off Mini!"

Another round of laughter erupted as you could hear wheezing and cackling that echoed in there computers, the small ticks of time passing by as the world around them went spinning by.

"You guys need a chill pill!"

"Fuck you! we the chillest people out here!"

More explosions are heard and another round of laughter believe it or not, but that didn't matter as it was genuine and full, there vocal chords stretching as they laugh and cry with joys, small trickles of tears slide down there cheeks as the stare at the screen in front of them, a smile placed on all there faces.

Time was flying by as the played on and on, the day turned to night and the night turned to dawn but no one cared, all that mattered was that they were here with each other maybe not physically, the games went on and on for hours before they decided that it was time to let go and shut down, the aurora of dawn flashed across their screens as they looked out their windows.

"Gotta go boys!"

"See ya guys!"

They said their goodbyes and spent time with the real life, their lives also ticking by as the clock speeds up and before you know it its time to play more games with them, the cups of tea or coffee they hold sit in their hands perfectly as the warmth surrounds them as the night sky draws in, the small trickle of rain passing by the window reminds them that there living and not in some game but that matters not as long as they have each other thats what matters most.

The games they play become the same each day yet they do not notice as their laughter once again fills the call, the screaming of fear and rage are everywhere as are the curse words being poured out, the smiles come back as they listen to each other voices.

Sometimes they forget to leave they call, they sit in silence as they breath some may say it's weird but to them its living, knowing that your all okay is what keeps them going, stay breathing and they will stay together, sometimes one of them sings quietly as he leans back and stares out the window with his tea in his hands.

The occasional chat starts up but only between a maniac clown and a Canadian, its all fun and games in there voices but it holds more than that the way their voices click together and the way their mouths lock before the can say the 3 words they long for, the others notice but they leave them be, its killing them to say but their afraid of what comes next.

They leave.

They come back and the games start up again, again and again, the same laughter,rage and fear are going on and on, the smiles come back and go, the breathing and the singing get louder as they all listen close to the rain and wind their eyes closing as they talk to each other their voices hold many emotions that their afraid of, their love for each other grow strong yet not one has the courage to speak, their ready for love but their holding back.

_They leave..._

_They leave..._

_They leave..._

_**They come back**_...

Emotions are high as the laughter around them, cries of fake pain and whispers fill the room around them, the desks getting hit in a fit of anger make the group laugh for a small fraction as they go quiet, a peaceful silence filled up, they smile as they stop playing the game and close their eyes in joy, the smiles slowly rise but fall back down

_They end the call..._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_**They come back**_...

Small laughter can be heard then silence, they leave the game and breath slowly as they shut down the computer.

_They leave..._

Talking can be heard but everyone can hear static fill their minds as they look at the screen in front of them, no laughter no crying, nothing can be heard as the static fill their minds

_They leave..._

_They leave..._

_They leave..._

_They leave_...

 _ **They come back**_.

False laughter is heard, sighs of annoyance and angry shouting are heard, rage filled they call as they shouted at each other and blamed each other and soon fell into a silence, they listened to each other breathing and whispering as they cried together.

_They leave..._

_**Its quiet**_.

 _They leave._..

_**Too quiet.** _

_They leave..._

**_The screen is empty._ **

_They leave..._

The rain hits against their windows as they stare impatiently at it, the night sky mixing with the evening sky as they wait.

 _They wait.._.

The window shakes against the wind as they cry, their knees shaking as the walk around the room, the anger inside them all raise.

 _They wait._..

The small sounds of hope pass by but they know that its a trick as they listen and wait for a sign, their anger gone now filled with sorrow.

_They wait..._

Pain fills them all as they stare at the darkness of the room, silence is doing its job as they shake, their eyes dry from crying, the warmth of darkness surrounds them.

_They wait..._

**_Too long._ **

_They wait.._.

 ** _Please_**...

_They wait..._

_**Why**_?

_They wait..._

The room around them seems smaller as the stand still, the midnight moon illuminates the room around them, the sounds of dripping is echoing around them.

_They wait..._

His breath is low and steady as his eyes are closed, the pain fills him to the point he feels like glass once sudden move and he breaks into a thousand pieces leaving nothing but his memories, he feels the blood sticking to him.

 _They wait_...

**_Shallow breathing is heard._ **

_They wait..._

_They wait..._

_**Nothing happens** _

So they _**listen**_.

 _They listen.._.

They hear the breathing, is this a good sign or is death playing with his pray, either way they listen.

 _Hospitals are silent_.

_They are silent._

_**He is silent...** _

_They wait._

_They listen..._

They listen to the sounds of time pass them by, the sounds of death dancing around then and the sounds of crying as they pray

_They listen._

_They wait..._

**_They listen to the slow heart beat of their friend_**.

_They wait..._

_They wait..._

**_They listen to the echoing silence and the sound the dread_**.

_They're done listening..._

**_The wheels screech along the floor._ **

_Time passes by._

_They wait._

**_Death comes knocking..._ **

**_They're done waiting._ **

_Time has slowed down._

A certain hockey masked man cries himself to sleep..

He remembers the memories..

He tries to push them back..

His mind pushes them forward..

He never..

He never got the chance..

To say the words..

3 words..

_**I love you..** _

Their calls have been silent and lonely..

Their tags..

[ **R.I.P Evan Fong]**

 

_Times had been better..._


End file.
